Combustion engine supercharging is a technique that has been used for many years, with the purpose of saving fuel and also providing the engine with greater power.
supercharging through mechanical operation based on a compressor which compresses the fluid in the combustion engine input are known, although, after years of experiments, this manner of supercharging has been rejected since consumption in the engine is penalised compared to a natural induction engine. The most widespread way is turbo-compression, in its different alternatives.
Another way of supercharging combustion engines is based on using the exhaust gases of a pneumatic motor soundly interlocked therewith, so that supercharging is external and it is necessary to store the compressed air in tanks and proportion it at a certain pressure so that a pneumatic motor gives an appropriate flow of air in its exhaust applicable to the actual combustion engine itself, even though the pneumatic motor's exhaust is not at atmospheric pressure but at that of the combustion engine's supercharging which diminishes performance.
European patent 965000441 describes a supercharging system based on an electric compressor acting on the combustion engine.
In any event, although many combustion engine supercharging systems are known, up to the present time, no optimum performance has been achieved since, in those cases where the performance is theoretically high, consumption does not diminish which is why the object of this invention is to design supercharging produced by the exhaust gases of a pneumatic motor, which is mechanically interlocked to the combustion engine through, for example, the joining of their crankshafts, which it defines as hybrid-drive.